Harry Potter And The Centaur's Pendant
by sunni ink
Summary: this book takes place after the last book. harry, ron and hermione are in another whirlwind adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Centaurs Pendant**

**Chapter 1: Letters from Someone**

Three weeks had past since that historical night at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was asleep in the upstairs room of number 12 Grimualed place, the moonlight shone through the window onto Harry's once scarred face. Since defeating voldemort, the lightning bolt shaped scar had gradually disappeared which for harry came as a surprise. He had lived with that scar for as far back as he could remember; it served as a reminder of his parent's unfortunate death. In the past 3 weeks of harrys topsy turvy life he had become allot more famous that he already was, for instance, the newly appointed minister for magic (Humphrey Phillips, an unusual name in the wizarding world) had sent him a parcel containing a letter and bearing gifts of appreciation (a solid gold sneakascope and a gallon of Felix felicious, the lucky potion) which harry had sent back with sincere regards. On the chipped mahogany table beside Harry's bed were also an untidy pile of letters from various witches and wizards across 

the country. Around a third of them were open with more gifts hanging out of the parchment (harry, Ron and Hermione had no time to send these back) amongst these items was an emerald green cube with strange symbols on the sides to help you make decisions and an unusual silk red scarf which protected the wearer from simple charms. Next to the pile of letters was an old picture that portrayed around 12 witches and wizards, these were the original members of the order of the phoenix. They were all smiling and talking to each other although no sound came from there mouths. Harry often found himself looking at this picture, crying for the man and woman on the right hand side. The man had black untidy hair that resembled Harrys, the woman had the same green eyes as harry too. These people where James and lily potter and harry was and still is there only son.

As dawn broke the night a small tawny owl swooped down onto the corner of Harry's window ledge and began to tap ferociously on the window. After a few seconds harry woke up to the noise that the owl was making and climbed out of bed. He walked 

to the window and let the owl in which flew up into the room and landed in the letters on the table, which sent them scattering across the room.

"Stupid owl" harry muttered walking across the room to a chest of drawers which he opened and took out a lilac pouch, he pulled 5 bronze Knuts from inside and put them in the pouch on the owl's leg. The owl then without hesitation flew back out into the morning sunlight.

Harry sat on the bed and unrolled the newspaper that the owl had been carrying. It had a similar title to the past 2 issues: ALL IS SAFE AND WELL! with a picture of harry on the front. A side paragraph read:

H**ogwarts natural glory restored **

At last Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has been restored to its natural state, some changes have been made to the castle but all for the better. Headmistress professor McGonagall has made a statement (pages 5 & 6) explaining the changes and why.oly a select few have seen the castle now but we (continued pages 4 & 5)

After a few moments of rescanning the page harry turned to see what changes had been made to the school but at that moment the door flew open to reveal to figures standing in the doorway. One of the figures was tall with ginger hair and freckles, the other came up to his shoulders and had mousey brown bushy hair and an intellectual look about her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! They both cried together. Ron and Hermione both held an iced birthday cake in their arms that was scarlet and had a gold lion on the top.

"We both made it while you was asleep last night" said Hermione stifling a yawn.

"Took us 4 hours mate" smiled Ron

"Thanks guys" said harry with a laugh "you didn't have to.

"We put the icing from the woman in London on it" said Hermione

"I wanted to put the Felix potion in it but then I remembered that you sent it back" said Ron with a grimace

"We also invited Mr and Mrs Weasley round for dinner and Hagrid might pop round for a bite" Hermione smiled

"Hurry up and get dressed" said Ron as he walked towards the door "breakfast is nearly ready.

He and Hermione then set off down stairs leaving Harry with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: birthday surprises

Harry potter and the centaur's pendant

Harry potter and the centaur's pendant

Chapter 2: birthday surprises

About 10 minutes after Ron and Hermione left, Harry had got dressed and then went down stairs into the kitchen where, Hermione had already set the table and was now magically laying plates onto the table with her wand. The kitchen was much brighter that it had been previously been since Ron and Hermione had moved in (much to Mrs Weasley's protest) The ceiling was no longer covered in cobwebs and dirt, the floor sparkled after a few hours of mopping and scrubbing. The sides now gleamed ruby red thanks to Hermione's skills and the greasy old cutlery had been replaced with silver knives and forks. Copper pots and pans were hanging from the cupboards and the table had a nice new doily. The house still need much work to be done but it was well on its way. Ron had just entered the kitchen from the back door, leaving muddy foot prints on the floor behind him.

"Ron!!" shouted Hermione "Do you know how long it took me and Harry to clean that floor? OUT!!" and pointed to the door.

"I'm hungry though, and I have just been cleaning out the back, it's filthy!"

"your not having anything until you get yourself cleaned up, NOW OUT!"

Ron left without hesitation giving Harry a skeptical look as he walked past leaving Hermione muttering spells to remove the mud from the floor.

"sometimes I think he just doesn't care" sighed Hermione

"and sometime I just think that he wants to be able to do the things he was never aloud to do at Mrs Weasley's" replied Harry

"well you know how long it took to clean the floor" said Hermione after removing the last footprint "anyway sit down the sausages are done"

she walked over to the stove and scooped the sausages out one by one with her wand onto a plate on the counter. She then ungracefully levitated the plate a few inches off the side and zoomed them onto the table where they skidded a couple of centimeters from where they intended to be.

"I can never gat them to land gracefully like Mrs Weasley does"

"graceful sausages?" snorted Ron as he re-entered the kitchen and took a sausage off the plate. "OUCH!!" he cried as he dropped it onto the floor.

"careful Ronald there hot" giggled Hermione

"oh your just hilarious" groaned Ron as he nursed his hand. Hermione ignored him and went back to the cooker where she zoomed some eggs bacon and bean onto the table where they just like the sausages, landed in an untidy fashion.

"oh well" she muttered as she sat down at the table "tuck in everyone"

After breakfast they all retired into the lounge which had also been redecorated. The once dark and gloomy room now shone a light shade of green and purple. The old brown couch had been replaced with a soft green suite and on the old but now clean carpet, lay a lilac fur rug on which ron and harry were playing exploding snap and kept on burning holes in it that Hermione repeatedly repaired after complaining about having to stop reading her book every minute or so.

After a few hours Hermione had finished reading her book and made her way into the kitchen to start dinner, leaving a singed harry and ron playing wizards chess. After ron had beat harry they too headed for the kitchen to give Hermione a hand (all the while ron cheering for himself)

Hermione was busy boiling potatoes and reading from a cookbook (another one of harrys gifts from a housewitch who also sent harry an unusual under garment) so harry and ron started to chop vegetables.

"do you think that anyone will find the resurrection stone then?" said ron with a quick glance to harry.

"even if they did, they would know what it is anyway" replied Harry

"good point" agreed ron "but didn't you want to keep the elderwand?"

"well its of no use now, it has no master so its power wouldn't work and plus, if it ever fell into the wrong hands it would be chaos!"

"yet another good point, so…. You're keeping the cloak right?" said ron cautiously

"of course, it was my dads after all" said harry

there were a few moments silence with only the sound of Hermione muttering to herself reading the cookbook and stirring the cauldron.

"what time is you're your mum coming round then?" asked harry fianally

"bout an hour" replied ron

"we better get the table ready then" said harry " Hermione… Hermione"

"WHAT?!" she snapped "oh sorry… I was in a world of my own"

"the table need setting" said harry with a bewildered look on his face

"ah yes the table" she said with a blush as she got up.

After laying the cutlery during which ron had got confused about what fork goes where, they resided into the living room where they waited for rons parents to arrive.

Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived about five minutes late and after harry ron and Hermione greeted them (Mrs Weasley giving all three of them a tight hug and Mr Weasley vigorously shaking all the hands) they settled into the kitchen where Hermione served the food with alittle help from Mrs Weasley.

"happy birthday harry" said mrs Weasley handing harry a small brown parcel "its nothing much"

"thank you " harry gushed as he opened the parcel which contained a small purple box.

"its from me Arthur, George, bill and charley, george didn't feel up to coming the poor soul. Ever since… you know, he's shut his shop and has hardly left his flat. But enough of that" she croaked wiping her eyes as harry took a small silver ring from the box. It had a small snitched engraved on the side of it.

"thanks Mrs Weasley, I love it" harry said with a blush, he then got up out of his chair and gave mrs weasly a bear hug.

"thanks love, its just what I needed" cooed Mrs Weasley

nothing was said at the table for the rest of the meal. Just as harry and ron started to clear the tablek, they heard a rapping noise from the window and a shadowy owl shape on the outside.

"I'll get it" said Hermione darting towards the window before anyone else could. She opened it and it and in flew a black owl with piercing black eyes, it glided to the table and dropped a piece of parchment, and the flew straight back out.

"its addressed to you harry" said ron

Mr and Mrs Weasley where both silent as took the letter from ron. On thefront the letter bore red ink similar to the time when professor Umbridge made harry write with his own blood. Harry opend the letter and read silently while his expression grew more and more puzzled. He then gave the letter to Hermione who then read aloud………….


End file.
